


From Election to Destruction

by TheWinterMole



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Angst, I’ll be honest I’m horrible with tags sooooo, One Shot, One shot?, Other, Spoilers for the L’Manberg election and results if you’re not caught up, yeah it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterMole/pseuds/TheWinterMole
Summary: 2 short stories about Wilbur Soot, before the results of the elections, and afterwards when him and his right hand man, TommyInnit fled the DreamSMP.(These were mostly just for fun, and as an excuse for me to write in detail about Wilbur and Schlatt, since I love their friendship a lot, and lemme tell ya, those 2 streams broke me in 2 different ways.)(PS: keep in mind that I wrote the first one shot after the elections, so I had like NO idea what would happen in the next 2 days, and thought pog2020 would win 💔)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

During the past hour or so, Wilbursoot had learnt that it wasn’t the best idea in the world to bring Jschlatt back to the DreamSMP.

He had learnt a bit more about the goat-man, but also the destruction he had already caused reminded him of how deranged this man could really. Though, Schlatt certainly did bring some more entertainment to the elections for L’Manberg. Soon he managed to turn himself into another candidate that Wilbur and Tommy would have to face.

The worst part was that Dream himself was supporting goat-mans campaign, surely giving him a boost in votes. Fear consumed Wilbur due to this fact he couldn’t imagine loosing L’Manberg to Schlatt, who was certainly going to make it into an American Paradise. Though maybe Schlatt still had some respect for the British man, the least he could do for them is give back the books and disc’s.

But with Dream, that would be close to impossible.

Wilbur pondered to himself as he sat at the bottom of a ravine he had used to hide from Schlatt, the water flowing down the sides of the hard stone gleamed in the sun. Truly a beautiful slight that the stressed man was missing out on, lost in his own thoughts.

It wasn’t long before those thoughts drove themselves away from the stress of election, and more to Schlatt himself. Despite how much chaos he had caused, Wilbur could hardly express how happy he actually was that he made it back onto the server, it caused his heart to take a few skips due to remembering the few moments t’e they had before it all went to chaos.

Schlatt, his first- well not first friend...- can he even call him a friend? Wilbur meant in the way that they always seemed to flirt with one another, Schlatt more than the former, but something that Schlatt said today especially caught the interest of his heart.

“And HE stole my heart...!”

Honestly, it wasn’t the most flirtatious thing that Schlatt had said towards him, but after months of not being anywhere on the SMP, where Wilbur was always on, stuck with Tommy, Tubbo, Eret 🤢, and Quackity. He was glad to have them, but when Schlatt came back and said those words to him, his everything was completely focused on him.

Now to fix that broken Hamilton quote from before.

My homoerotic best friend, my greatest enemy of presidency.

A political war which had a quick start, and would come to an end in 2 days time for the foreseeable future.

Wilbur would have to make sure to remind himself, that only one of those dirty Americans would be allowed into L’Manberg if he won.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of everything that could have happened during those elections, Wilbur never thought that he’d be in his office with Schlatt himself, Quackity by his side. Wilbur could only help but feel a growing pit in his stomach.

He knows what they were about to do.

“Wilbur, me and Quackity want to...I think you already know, don’t you?” Wilbur nodded as Schlatt finished, the brit already noticing the start of a smirk in the corners of his mouth, the pit almost enveloping his entire stomach.

“Yes I...I do. It’ll be done Schlatt.” And he wishes it couldn’t.

Now he stood, watching over the rubbles of L’ManBurg.

The walls that once stood tall, were merely a prison worthy memory in the president’s eyes.

And the flag, oh the poor flag.

They were tearing it down, block by block. They planned to leave nothing, nothing of L’ManBurg. Non of it’s history, non of the war. Nothing.

Wilbursoot, the man who thought he would win, had been proven wrong by a clever scheme from an old friend. Maybe even to Wilbur, they were closer than just that. Now that friendship is in shambles.

It still shocked him how easy it was for Schlatt to rid of him, maybe it was all the power he suddenly had at this finger tips, but they had gone through so much together. Like when they first met when the world was flooding, learning about each other in there house under the rising ocean. 

To when they soon had to traverse the lava lands to reach a place people called the “Carson SMP”, a place where the both of them had been invited to. Facing the lava together till they had their slight fight, but still stayed strong afterwards.

And finally, when they reached that SMP, where they met new people, new friends. People who they’d stay friends with for a long time, while still being Wilbursoot and Jschlatt, together. 

It was all for nothing- anything that happened then meant nothing to the president, it was a stain on a coffee table, one you could never get rid of, so you ignore it instead, and treat it as if it were never there, trying to hide it from the eyes of people.

The former leader couldn’t help but feel the tears of all L’ManBurg citizens swell up in his eyes, slowly but surely falling to his knees on the hill he watched it all happen, each one of those memories in a tear full, falling slowly down his face, raining on the grass below him. He swore Schlatt could see him from how close he was, and was looking at him with sorrow, or some kind of regret. He hoped.

Tommy and Techno could only watch from a distance, Wilbur needed this moment to himself, he needed to grieve. From the loss of Tubbo, to his son Fundy, to L’ManBurg itself. Nothing more hurt than to hear Schlatt’ voice in his head over and over repeating every kind word that he has said to him.

He hugged himself, unable to stop the tears, unable to stop himself, unable to stop time. Tommy soon couldn’t help it, and came up from behind Wilbur, hugging him tightly as he joined his tears party, the both of them crying into each other as their grips tightened on the others old, outdated, uniforms.

“I’m...I’m so s-sorry Wilbur..” Tommy said, his voice cracking several times due to the emotional weight of the sentence. Wilbur only responded with silence, Techno signaling to Tommy he’d be heading back to their base.

The two continued to cry for their loss nation.

Their symbol of freedom, being turned into another mans country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To who ever read this, thank you so much!!! And I hope you enjoyed them!!! It’s been a LONGGGG time since I’ve written fan fiction, and I had lots of fun with these two.


End file.
